Distributed temperature sensing in subterranean wells has been performed in the past using optical fiber sensors. Such optical fiber sensors, and distributed temperature measurements made using the sensors, have also been used to determine where flow from a formation enters a wellbore. However, past methods of measuring flow into the wellbore have not been completely satisfactory, particularly in those circumstances in which fluids enter the wellbore from multiple zones, with the fluids being comingled in the wellbore.